Toy Freddy
Toy Freddy is an animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has brown fur, a black top hat with a red band, red cheeks, and blue eyes. It is unknown that the Toy Animatronics are possessed by more victims of the Purple Guy/William Afton. Appearance Toy Freddy has a resemblance to Freddy Fazbear except Toy Freddy is plastic, and has brown paint, red cheeks, Blue eyes, a black top hat and a red band around it, He is a little fatter than Freddy Fazbear, he also has the black bow tie and has three freckles on his snout on both sides. Also he still has a microphone, and has two buttons on his stomach. Behavior FNaF 2 Toy Freddy is first seen in the Show Stage area and proceeds to go into the Game Area. He then enters the Office Hall and proceeds to enter the Office. If the player is unable to put on the Freddy Mask in time, they will be jumpscared. Unlike the first game Toy Freddy will become active as early as Night 1 and he will get more and more aggressive as the week goes on, but there will be some nights where the toys become inactive and the Withered animatronics become active. Ultimate Custom Night It should be noted that Toy Freddy is vulnerable to the Death Coin. Help Wanted to be added Sounds to be added Voice lines to be added Gallery 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with Balloon Boy 513.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area without Balloon Boy. 362.png|Toy Freddy in the Main Menu with Bonnie and Toy Chica 470.png|Toy Freddy in the Main Menu with Toy Bonnie and Chica. 118(2).png File:117(2).png 177.png 176.png ToyFreddy.jpg|Toy Freddy alone on the show stage 178.png toyfreddy.jpg|Toy Freddy in the Office toyfreddyhall1.png|Toy Freddy in the Hallway Toyfreddyhall.jpg|Toy Freddy in the Hall (Closer) Toy_Freddy_Head.png|Toy Freddy's Icon in Custom Night ToyFreddyJumpscare.gif Ultimate Custom Night UCNToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy's UCN Icon. FNAMHToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy playing Five Nights at Mr Hugs. UCNToyFreddyJumpscare.gif|Toy Freddy's UCN Jumpscare. Help Wanted Hw.jpg|Toy Freddy (bottom right) on the official Help Wanted poster. HwSpringbonnie.jpg|Ditto. FNaFVRToyFreddy.jpg|Toy Freddy in Help Wanted. Trivia * As with the other Toys it is unclear whether Toy Freddy is haunted or not. * In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 a literal toy of him is featured in a minigame. As this minigame takes place in 1983 it is entirely possible this figurine is the inspiration for the animatronic. * Toy Freddy is one of the five animatronics that do not appear in the air vents : four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and the Puppet. * Toy Freddy does not appear in the Game Area in the mobile version. It is unknown why this occurs. * Upon entering the Office, Toy Freddy is the only animatronic who stands near the right side of the room, unlike the original animatronics, who stand directly in the center or left of the room. *It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the night guard, the more his jaw hangs open, to the point where the teeth on his bottom jaw are not visible during his jumpscare. This behavior is similar to that of Chica's from the first game. * Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone while hunting the night guard. * His jumpscare is also similar to that of Freddy and Chica, him popping up near the night guard's face, rather than lunging at them like Foxy and other Toy animatronics. * He is also the only new animatronic (with the exception of the Puppet) to never enter the vents. * Toy Freddy is one of the few new animatronics that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Males Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Antagonist Category:Ambiguously Haunted Category:FNaF World Category:Entertainer Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Help Wanted